edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart: Super Circut
DO NOT ADD YOUR OWN TRACKS ,CHARICTHER,ETC Characters and Vehicles Unlockable ! scope="col"|Kart ! scope="col"|Quote ! scope="col"|Speed |- sizcache="3" sizset="43" | sizcache="3" sizset="43"|Jimmy |Pedal Car Kart. |"Do your stuff!" |3 |- sizcache="3" sizset="44" | sizcache="3" sizset="44"|Kevin |Bike Kart|"Dorks!" |7 |- sizcache="3" sizset="45" | sizcache="3" sizset="45"|Sarah |Rocket Car |"Where'd you get your license, a chunky puff box?!" |4 |- sizcache="3" sizset="46" | sizcache="3" sizset="46"|Eddy's Older Brother |Car Kart. |"Toughen up." |8 |- sizcache="3" sizset="47" | sizcache="3" sizset="47"|Lee |Retro Van Kart |"It's time for some smoochin and moochin!" |5 |- sizcache="3" sizset="48" | sizcache="3" sizset="48"|Marie |Nice Car Kart |"She said the sky, stupid." |7 |- sizcache="3" sizset="49" | sizcache="3" sizset="49"|May ||Student Driver Car Kart |"What number do you dial for 911?" |6 |- sizcache="3" sizset="50" | sizcache="3" sizset="50"|Edna |Love Heart |"Thank you." |8 |- sizcache="3" sizset="51" | sizcache="3" sizset="51"|Sandy |Cuddly Kart |"We're just Edd's two favorite cousin's!" |5 |- sizcache="3" sizset="52" | sizcache="3" sizset="52"|Molly |Teenage Racer |"Well, I have no choice..." |7 |- sizcache="3" sizset="53" | sizcache="3" sizset="53"|Evil Tim |Dark Destroyer |"Evil rules..." |10 |- sizcache="3" sizset="54" | sizcache="3" sizset="54"|Eddie (I.E.) |Orange Race Car with Black Stripes |"This will be so cool!" |8 |- sizcache="3" sizset="55" | sizcache="3" sizset="55"|Poltergeist |Green Skull Race Car with Wax Candles |"Doom shalt clog up the world!!!!!!!!!!" | 9 |- |Rachel Carlyle |Speeder |"Hello" |6 |} Mini game & Battle mode playables Name The Kimonos Jenny Liz Dick Kyle Mary Marty James Jr. Wilfred Dum James Lucas Casmius prime The racers & unlockables The Ed rangers & power rangers Evil Ed, Edd n Eddy kick buttowski and gunther Good tim evil jim,kim & dick Courses 'Nitro' New levels : The Mall The Jawbreaker mine The Pipe Light Raceway The Peach creek Running track Lava Labratory Loopy Whoops The Eds Obstacle Course Peach Creek Race track Stadium The Eds Obstacle Course Deep Space Cul-De-Sac Doodle The ocean Time Hole Castle Sewer Candy Store Retro edit Reception The game was a critical and commercial success. It sold about 5 million copies on DS, DSi & Wii. It ranked #23 on Metacritic's 500-Must Play Game List. On the opening weekend, it sold 800,000 units. The critics gave it a thumbs up for the game. IGN ranked the game a 9.5 out of 10, Metacritic rated it a 9.2 out of 10. Nintendo power gave it a 4.5 of 5 edit Attacks Batter Ed: causes damage to racers nearby mystery box : any random attack time bomb : the player will throw a bomb to racers nearby. the bomb goes of and expoldes and causes damage to the racer replusar ray : a giant blue fist will launch at the oppenet Red Wiener, Red Wiener x3: The Wiener chases a Racer And Takes Damage Green Wiener, Green Wiener x3: The Wiener Shoots straight to a racer and takes damage Leader Military Missle: Throws a misssle to the 1st place racer and takes damage Banana, Banana x3: Drops a banana and when enemies run throgh it they slip Speed, Speed x3: Speeds you up Ink: Releases ink to your behind Enemies Jawbreaker Protection: Protects you from any attaks from enemies Fake Item Block: Drops a Fake Item Blox and when enemies run throgh it they get Damage edit Sequel A sequel is confirmed. It is entitled Ed, Edd, Eddy Kart ''Unleashed '' Category:Games Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Video game Category:Racing Games